Strangle
by JamieTyler
Summary: There's a killer on the lose, hunting down new mutants, and our favorit boys get a little to close to him.


_Hello_

_I know, I know, why am I writing a whole new story when i still have History? Well, this has been in my head and it won't go away and it's been keeping me from finishing any other fics i have. So here it is, read it, enjoy it, hate it, reviwe it or don't. But now i can finally get back to my other stuff._

_Ty_

_Warning: Slash_

_

* * *

_

_Strangle_

_Can't…breath…can't…crush…air...breath…can't…._

"What's the matter Blondie? Feeling just a bit helpless?"

_Air…going…dark…can't…nothing…._

"Oh, no, no, no, don't struggle…Ssh, Ssh, Ssh, calm down, hush. You like this, I know you do…."

_Air……_

**Earlier**

Brennan sighed as steamy air drifted in to the room. Groggily he stirred, eyes scanning the room 'til they rested on the object of his affection.

"You really like to get up early," he teased watching the blond, still wet from the shower with nothing on except a towel, move about pulling out clothing.

"No, you just get up late," Jesse responded, flashing his famous smile. Brennan laughed, as he climbed out of bed and came up behind Jesse. Roughly he pulled Jess towards him, causing Jess to drop the jeans he had pulled out. "Hey, I was trying to get dressed," Jesse said in mock outrage.

"I know," Brennan said as he bit Jesse's neck, "and that would be a shame." Brennan maneuvered Jess so the blond was facing him, their lips met, softly at first then harsher as they continued. Brennan fell back onto the bed with Jesse on top of him. That quickly changed as Brennan rolled on top of him, his hands drifting down Jesse's body, untying the towel at his waist. At the same time Jesse's hands found the waist band to Brennan's pants and were doing their best to remove them.

Jesse's hands froze though as Brennan reached his cock and began stroking it. The air was sucked from his lungs at the pleasure and he had to break off from Brennan's lips for air….

**Present**

"Do you know how long it takes to strangle someone Blondie?"

_Loosen…little…breath just…little…have air…need more……_

"They say it takes about four minuets, but you know what? I think it all depends on how you do it. You see, with you…are you listening?"

_Air…more…please…bursting…lungs……_

"Hmmm…Oh, I see, here breath some more, we've got time. You see, I want to play. I hunt down freaks like you, just to play with…like we are now…you and me…your soft skin, my hands…my teeth…beast and freak…."

_Freak……_

**Earlier**

"Hey Jess, get you're pretty ass to breakfast," Shal called knocking on his door. The sudden interruption caused Brennan to stop, earnings a soft moan of disappointment from Jesse.

"You too Brennan," Shal continued, "Adam wants us front and centered."

"But I've already have breakfast," Jesse called, his fingers tracing Brennan's thigh. His comment earned him a laugh from both Shal and Brennan.

"Brennan doesn't count. Come on boys. You can pry yourselves apart for just a few hours…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're coming Shal," Brennan said, reluctantly pulling himself off Jess. "Time to get dressed…" Brennan said like a little schoolboy sent to school on a summer's day as he eyed Jesse's body with need.

With in twenty minuets, though, both boys were dressed and seated at the breakfast table, joking with Emma and Shal over coffee and eggs. Adam arrived a few minuets latter, just in time to catch Brennan toasting Shal's toast.

"Ahem, Brennan, I'd paid for a toaster, I'd appreciate it if it was used," Adam said jokingly.

"Yes Adam," Brennan responded in mock shame as the others failed to stifle their laughter.

Adam walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a huge mug, then, tiredly; he sat down next to Emma and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You were up all night again," Emma said as she took a sip of tea.

"Hmm…I still can't figure this guy out. Did you guys get anything on him at all last night?"

"Nope, same as every night this past two weeks, nothing but a higher body count," Shal said, her eyes flashing gold.

"Hmmm…all new mutants of different types, different ages and different sex, races, and social status. We can rule out Genomex, Eckhart would want them alive…" Adam tough up loud.

"Hell, we may even be able to rule out one guy," Brennan said, "I mean all the murders are committed in different ways. All seven of the victims had no connection in any way."

"No, they're connected. They're all mutant, one or two is luck, seven makes a target," Emma said softly.

"You both have points. One guy could be doing all this, changing his M.O. to throw us off. Or it could be a group of guys who have targeted the same group. Like a cult or something," Jesse reasoned.

"Whatever, whoever, I don't really care as long as it stops," Shal said.

"I agree. I hate to say it, but I want you guys to hit the clubs again to night. Start threatening instead of questioning. Beat up a few of Eckhart's men as well; this may very well be one of his Agents gone A.W.A.L. I want to stop this freak."

**Present**

"I like you Blondie…all this time you've been watching me, I've watched you. I've seen you with brownie…where is he now?"

_Bursting…let…go…please…ai…rrr……_

"Hell, where are all the others? What? You thought I wouldn't notice four freaks shaking up the whole city? You're stupid Blondie. But you look good…mmmmm…taste good too..."

_N…o…do…on't…ple…ase…ai…r……_

"Feel good too…just keeps getting better with you…."

_Do…on't…stop…off…me……_

"I've been watching you all. Studying you, I know what makes you a freak, and what makes you weak. You're power only works if you can breathe…which I've taken care of…."

**That Evening**

"So what is this, the hundredth club we've been to?" Jesse asked as he dodged several heavy partiers, winching at the loud, awful music and smoke.

"What? I thought you lived for clubs." Brennan shouted above the noise as he pulled the younger man closer to him.

"I do, but if I ever step into another one again I'm going to lose it. Besides, I have a head ach," Jesse answered, causing Brennan to laugh.

"You want a drink?" Brennan asked, eyeing the bar.

"No, I think I want something else…."

Brennan followed Jesse's gaze to a beautiful brunet dancing with five guys around her in the center of the dance floor. "Uh huh," he said, with amusement, "Just remember who's taking you home…."

"Always," Jesse said, flashing that famous smile as he and Brennan parted.

Jesse made his way graceful to the dance floor, but didn't enter. He stood on the side lines, watching the brunet and he would be partners.

She was dressed to kill, in a corset top, tight jeans and boats. Her hair was pulled from her face reveling high cheek bones, full lips, oval eyes and smooth skin. She danced like fire in a filed of dried grass, the music possessing her and taking over. Her long fingers gently touched different parts of her torso, her hair, her face, her chest…all her best attributes. She was dangerous.

She paid no attention to the boys around her; instead black eyes scanned the crowd for someone worthy. Her attention fell on Jesse, and her lips parted, showing off her perfect smile, in a laugh. She beckoned him over with her hands and he came.

There was some resistance on his way over, the would be's wanted to know why him. But Jesse could be dangerous too, and the sea of people parted for him. As the music heightened Jesse reached her, and together they danced.

As the music drew to an end, the burnet led Jesse to her table and together they sat. "Jesse Kilmartin, it's been a while."

"It sure has, how are you Elise?"

"No different then the last you saw me. What brings you to my side of town rich boy?"

"Oh, you know, the clubs, the music," Jesse said as he started to choke on some smoke, "the smoke."

Elise smiled as she offered Jesse her drink, which he accepted. "Can't lie to me Jess, I'm just like Em. I felt you and Bren coming in, and there is defiantly something on your mind. You two are looking for someone, and it aint for sex. What's up?"

Jesse smiled at the new mutant in front of him as he handed her back her glass, "Still like whiskey straight I see, thanks." Elise just took the glass and nodded, still waiting for an answer. "Have you heard about the murders?"

"Seven new mutants dead, no clear MO no proof of connection, the normals have no clue, think it's all different people…."

"You don't?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you come here looking for me?" Elise asked, finishing off her drink.

"Yes and no. We've been looking for a lot of people, anyone with there ear to the ground, you know what I mean?" Elise nodded, but there was a glare in her eyes. It wasn't unnoticed as Jess took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I didn't come to pry information out of you. I didn't know you'd be here El. But…."

"But since I'm here, and you're here, well might as well just use me, like always," she said harshly as she pulled her hand free.

"Hey, that's not fair. I never used you, I wasn't the one…" Jesse stared defensively, but again was cut off.

"I know, I know, it wasn't your idea it was Shal's," Elise said, suddenly tired. "I'm sorry."

There was a silence for a moment as Jesse studied her. Beauty had been good to her, she was a goddess among mortals, but life had been hard, and if you knew where to look you'd see it. Jesse knew where to look, and it hurt him. But now was not the time to worry about her, for as much pain she had she was strong. Right now people were dieing, and he had a job to do for she was a tool he could use, though he was reluctant to use her.

"Elise," Jesse said softly, gently, "He'll kill again."

Elise started at her empty glass, making no sign that she heard him.

"You can't save Jordy, Elise. He's gone and I'm sorry."

Jesse could see the tears in her hart, though she kept them from her eyes.

"We need to get this guy, we need to stop him. You can help others, like Jordy. You can't save him, but you can redeem yourself," Jesse held his breath as he watched her.

She stayed silent for a few minuets, letting her grief and past run it's course. When she finally did speak, it was with the voice of a jaded soul, of a person who had lived longer then they should have.

"What do you want from me Jess?"

"What have you heard, what do you know?"

"I know it's one guy, I've heard it's one of us," she said with the acid of one who feels betrayed. "He always knows how to over power the mutant. He knows what the power is and what weakens them. He's got a wired mind, something dark and vile but still…innocent…His mind smells like blood and rage…It's dark and full of false light…he thinks he's doing the right thing…but I smelt blood."

"You've touched his mind?" Jesse asked, barely keeping the surprise out of his voice.

"Kind of. I didn't know what it was 'til I heard about the murders. Seven in three weeks, god damn it."

"Are you sure it's him?" Jesse asked, hopefully.

"No, and yes. If I had to go off gut, it's him. If I have to go by law, can't prove it."

"Where were you when you touched his mind?"

"Here, believe it or not. He's been her for the last week I think. I get hits, no connections..."

"Is he here now?"

Elise closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was still for a moment before se answered, "I don't feel him, no he's not here yet."

"Alright, do me a favor, please, tell me when he does come, will you do that?"

"Consider it already taken care of."

**Present**

_Can…t…more…try…can't…got…to…phase…try……_

"Oh, no, can't do that…"

_Ugh…tight…breath…bursting…lungs……_

"It's been three minuets Blondie, three and ten seconds, eleven, twelve…how long do you think you can last? What do you think your threshold is? It must be killer knowing that all you have to do is phase and you can't…."

_Air…god…please…ai…air……_

"Hell's making room for you…."

**That Evening**

"Brennan," Jesse called from behind him excitedly, interrupting Brennan's conversation with a lovely young blond.

"Jesse," Brennan said with a smile, "Sam, I'd like to you met Jess, Jess this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you," Jesse said automatically, "Brennan I need to talk to you," Jesse said, his eyes speaking volumes.

Brennan nodded, catching on right away, "Ah, the impatiens of youth," he said, turning to Sam, "I'm sorry my dear, would you excuse me please?" He asked, and with out waiting for an answer turned to follow Jesse, who was heading for one of the hallways that lead off from the main room.

"So what's so important?" Brennan asked when he was sure that they wouldn't be over heard.

"Elise, she gave us a lead. She's been getting hits off a guy who seems to come her a lot. Her guts telling her that it's our guy, and you know empathy. She said she thinks he'll be here to night, all we got to do…."

"Is keep our eyes open and follow him, we'll make a detective out of you net Watson my boy," Brennan teased.

"Cute, you think that up by yourself or did Sam help you?" Jesse responded.

Brennan's face broke into a seductive smile as he pushed Jesse against the wall, "You're asking for it…."

"For what?" Jesse asked in mock innocents.

Brennan lend into him, pinning him against the wall. Briefly their lips met and Brennan moved his tong down Jesse's neck. He could feel Jesse shudder as he gently bit where his neck met his shoulder and he smiled at the power he now had. Traveling back up Jess' neck, he wet for his ear, "The rest will have to wait. We've got a job," he whispered.

"I know," Jess said sounding slightly dazed. "I'll stay close to Elise; you can go back to Sam…." Jesse teased.

"Ahh, yes, the little blond, but not my blond," Brennan said, releasing Jesse from the wall.

"Latter Bren, we're so close…" Jess promised.

Brennan nodded and with one last kiss parted with Jesse again, headed back to the bar and Sam.

Jess sighed and ruffled his hair. He headed back to the dance floor where Elise already was making room for him.

**Present**

"Hell's making room for you freak, can you feel it?"

_Burning…so hard…bursting…Bren…god Bren……_

"Can you Blondie?"

_Brennan…sorry…burning…_

"It's calling for you Blondie, it's ready for you."

_Brennan…can't…hold…can't do it…can't hold on…_

"Go to it freak…."

_Brennannnnn…………….._

"Go."

**Evening to Present**

"Jesse," Elise said, as he held her close, dancing to one of the slower songs. "He's here; he's looking for his target. A girl, a blond…"

Jesse looked at her, read her eyes and he knew she was frightened; it wasn't just a hit this time. "Stay with me Elise. Where is he?"

"The far wall, near the booths. God, he's…he's…hungry……" Elise said, something cold seeping into her voice. Jesse pulled her off the dance floor and towards one of the more darker corners of the room.

"Come on El, stay with me. It's your head, force him out," Jesse snapped, horror taking him as he watched her black eyes gloss over. "Fight him, force the bastard out," Jesse said again, forcefully. After a few tense seconds Elise's eyes turned back to the velvet black and Jesse could breath a sigh of relief. "You alright?" he said, voice full of concern.

"Give me a bottle of whiskey and a day in bed I'll be fine. Don't make me do that again Jess…don't let it happen again…"Elise said.

"I won't," Jesse said pulling her to him. After a moment he pulled back, "Is he still by the booths?"

"Hasn't moved," Elise said reluctantly releasing Jess.

"Alright, I'll get him, you get Brennan?"

"Yeah, sure. Better hurry though, he's moving, head for the ally exit, he's got no hair."

"Thank you, Elise."

"Go," Elise said pushing Jesse towards the exit.

Jesse didn't need any further nudging, he was off. Dodging through the crowd he caught o glimpse of a bald head making his way to the ally exit, just like Elise said. Jesse followed as fast as he could, but already the guy had cleared the door before Jesse could get a solid look at him. "Damn it," Jesse hissed as another surge of clubbers got in his way. Finally, though, Jesse got a clear path and was able to pike up his pace.

Cautiously, Jesse cleared the door, a knot starting to form in his stomach. Emma was rubbing off on him because his senses were going wild telling him to get the hell out of there. But the warning came to late, the door to the club had shut and locked and there was movement to his left. Before Jesse could even brace himself, someone came up behind him and shoved him into the brick wall that separated the club from it's neighboring property.

Jesse's face connected with the wall, as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. This time it was the side of his head that would get the worst of it as he landed on the pavement. He was momentarily stunned, but that was all that his attacker needed to over power him. With several blows to the midsection, all the breath was beaten out of Jesse. Two hands wrapped around his throat meant that any hope of new air was dashed.

Jesse instantly tried to phase, but all he got was a shock wave of pain through out his body as his starving lungs failed him. He tried to move his hands, to push the guy off him, but his attacker had straddled him, pinning Jesse's arms under his knees and his waist under his mid section.

_Can't…breath…can't…crush…air...breath…can't……_Jesse's air starving mind screamed.

"What's the matter Blondie? Feeling just a bit helpless?" teased the man on top of Jesse. He was a handsome man, except for the multiple scares on his neck and face. He had no hair and glassed eyes, and breath that smelt like vomit.

_Air…going…dark…can't…nothing……_Jesse struggled, trying to the guy off him.

"Oh, no, no, no, don't struggle…Ssh, Ssh, Ssh, calm down, hush. You like this, I know you do…" he said as he leaned into Jesse, his face only inches from Jesse's now.

The attacker's hot breath masked Jesse, causing his stomach to lurch and his throat to tighten. _Air……_

"Do you know how long it takes to strangle someone Blondie?" the guy asked as he looked hungrily over Jesse. His grip loosened just a tad over Jesse's throat and a trickle of air made it's way to Jesse's starved lungs.

_Loosen…little…breath just…little…have air…need more……_ But it wasn't enough, the need was to great. Jesse started to fade as the man continued to speak.

"They say it takes about four minuets, but you know what? I think it all depends on how you do it. You see, with you…are you listening?"

_Air…more…please…bursting…lungs…… _Jesse was losing it; he could feel the darkness taking him.

"Hmmm…Oh, I see, here breath some more, we've got time," Jesse Was brought back to his senses with a brief rush of air that was cut off to soon. "You see, I want to play. I hunt down freaks like you, just to play with…like we are now…you and me…your soft skin, my hands…my teeth…beast and freak…."

_Freak……_ Jesse repeated the name that had tainted him for so long. _I'm not the freak……_

"I like you Blondie…all this time you've been watching me, I've watched you. I've seen you with brownie…where is he now?" the guy continued as he leaned in closer to Jesse, his mouth only inches away from his neck.

_Bursting…let…go…please…ai…rrr……_Jesse was begging, screaming. He wanted so badly to kick, scream, punch, and spit, anything to get this man off him. But he was helpless.

"Hell, where are all the others?" Jesse's face must have shown surprise because the guy laughed and said, "What? You thought I wouldn't notice four freaks shaking up the whole city? You're stupid Blondie." The man looked at Jesse again, a frightening smile creeping onto his face. "But you look good…" he leaned in closer, engulfing Jesse lips, his tong rapping Jesse's mouth. "Mmmmm…taste good too..."

_N…o…do…on't…ple…ase…ai…r……_ Jesse felt his stomach retch, as the man pressed into him and forced his tong back into his mouth. One hand loosened it's hold on Jesse's throat, though one hand was more then enough. The free hand slid down Jesse's length until it reached his pants. Expertly it found it's way inside, but no farther then Jesse's lower then Jesse's groin. The guy broke off the kiss moving his lips to a free spot on Jesse's neck.

"Feel good too…just keeps getting better with you…."

_Do…on't…stop…off…me……_ Jesse started to panic as the realization of just how helpless he was sunk in.

"I've been watching you all. Studying you, I know what makes you a freak, and what makes you weak. You're power only works if you can breathe…which I've taken care of…" he tightened his grip to reinforce his point.

_Can…t…more…try…can't…got…to…phase…try……_ Jesse told himself, desperately trying again. All he got was failure and pain.

"Oh, no, can't do that…"

_Ugh…tight…breath…bursting…lungs……_

"It's been three minuets Blondie, three and ten seconds, eleven, twelve…how long do you think you can last? What do you think your threshold is? It must be killer knowing that all you have to do is phase and you can't…." his hand tightened and again his tong touched Jesse's neck, and his hand started to work lower.

_Air…god…please…ai…air……_

"Hell's making room for you…" he sneered and bit into Jesse's flesh.

After he drew blood, he pulled up and continued, "Hell's making room for you freak, can you feel it?"

_Burning…so hard…bursting…Bren…god Bren……_ Jesse's strength was fading fast. He couldn't fight anymore, his air starved brain started to shut down.

"Can you Blondie?" He bit Jesse again, his lips this time.

_Brennan…sorry…… _Jesse's eyes fluttered close.

"It's calling for you Blondie, it's ready for you."

_Brennan…… _Jesse's mind shut off.

"Go to it freak…."

There was no thoughts registering in Jesse's mind. No more rebellious movements. There was nothing from Jesse.

"Go," the man gave him one final kiss and squeezed Jesse's throat one last time, before he leaned back, sitting himself on Jesse's legs. He ran his hands along Jesse's inner thighs and groin, heading for his belt. "Such a waste Blondie. You could have been a fun toy," he said as started to undo Jesse's belt. "Guess you can still be if your warm…."

Behind the man the door to the club opened and before the man knew it, he had a ball of sparks tossed at his back. The last thing he heard before darkness took him was a male's voice calling, "Jesse!"

Brennan and Elise busted throw the door just in time to see a man removing his hands from Jesse's throat. Brennan acted on instinct, he through a series of bolts at the man, wanting nothing more then to kill him. He watched the man fall, on top of Jess, which only added to Brennan's anger.

Moving quickly, Brennan went to Jesse's side, pushing the man roughly off him. His hart was racing, and his stomach was in a million knots. Jesse wasn't moving, he wasn't responding to Brennan's touch or voice. He was still; his face was scratched, and already swelling. There was a knot on his forehead that was bleeding. There were teeth marks on his neck and around his lips and his belt was undone, leaving no question as to the intentions of the bastard. But what made Brennan the sickest was the massive bruises forming around Jesse's throat.

"Is he alright?" Elise asked, joining Brennan by his side.

Brennan didn't here her though, he was still trying to get some sign of life out of Jess. "Jesse, come buddy, please wake up. Come on Jess, don't do this," Brennan pleaded as he breathed air into Jess' body. "Please…."

Brennan's efforts were rewarded soon after with a sound of gargled breathing. "That a boy Jess, that a boy," Brennan said relived as he pulled Jesse into his arms.

"Is he alright?" Elise asked again.

"He's breathing," Brennan said as he moved his ring to his mouth, "Hey guys It's Bren…."

"Shal here Bren, you'll never believe what the GSA told us…."

"Shal, you have the Helix right?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, concern starting to seep into her voice. "What's happened Bren?"

"We got the guy, but he got Jesse first. I need to get to Sanctuary stat. He's pretty bad Shal…."

"We're on our way," she said, the mama lion present in her voice.

"Here that Jess, just hang on, I'll get you home…" Brennan said, running his hand through Jesse's hair.

"What are you going to do with him," Elise asked, nodding towards the still form of Jess' attacker.

"Is he alive?" Brennan asked.

"Yes."

"Keep Shal…hell keep Emma and me away from him then. But we have to take him to Adam."

"Oh goody, I love planes," Elise cracked.

Brennan wasn't really paying attention; Jesse was starting to struggle in his arms. "Jess, shhhh…it's ok. I'm here, I got you. You're safe."

Jesse continued to struggle though, gasping for air. With concern etched on his face, Brennan looked to Elise for help. She had already guessed Brennan's pleaded, and was preparing to connect with Jesse. After what seemed like a life time, she ad a connection, slight as it was, it was enough.

"His air way's blocked, his nose is bleeding into his throat, you have to turn him onto his side or lift him up higher," she said, coming back to herself.

Brennan propped Jess up, holding him close to his chest. Slowly Jesse started to cough up the blood that had threatened to suffocate him and his body started to relax.

"Bren, we've landed on the building next to you, how's he doing?" Shal's voice broke into the grim silence.

"He's fine; Elise said that the bastard's still breathing. How the hell are we going to get up to you guys?"

"Elise is with you?" Shal asked, surprised.

"Yes, how are we going to get Jess to you?"

"Emma says the building's clear and has a working elevator up to the roof. We'll take car of security; you just need to get inside. There should be a back door…."

"Yeah I see it, it's the fire exit blocked by trash cans go figure. Be there in a soon."

**Later**

Jesse's head was pounding as he slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to find that instead of the blinding lights of the med bay, he was in the softly lit comfort of his own room; at least he thought it was his own room. He moved his head slowly winching from the pain of a million different hurts. "Defiantly my room," he whispered when he found a sleeping Brennan, Shal and Emma scattered around his bed.

Slowly, he tried to push himself up, but he cried out from a sudden rush of pain, only to find a new source of pain in his throat.

"Wow, wow, wow, stay down Jess, just stay down," Shal said groggily, as she gently helped him back down.

"Hey there Jess, welcome back," Emma said sleepily with a smile.

Jesse opened his mouth to say something, but it hurt to much to speak.

"Don't push it, your voice will come back soon, but your throat's going to hurt for awhile," Shal reassured him.

"Jess…" Brennan called, waking up slowly.

Jesse moved his hand; grateful that it didn't caused any more pain. He searched briefly, but found what he was looking for. Brennan's hands were rough, but warm, comforting, and safe. "Hey there Jesse, you ok?"

Jesse squeezed his hand and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, dumb question," Brennan said as the two locked eyes and forgot about the others in the room. Shalimar and Emma exchanged knowing looks and quietly left the two alone.

"You like some water?" Brennan asked after a few minuets. Jesse gave a weak nod and Brennan went to the bathroom and returned with a glass of water. He helped Jess sit up and held the glass for him while he drank.

The water was harsh on Jesse's raw throat. It burned more then it helped, but after a few swallows he could already feel the throbbing in his throat ease.

"Better?"

"Ye…yeah," Jesse sad roughly.

Brennan put the glace down and climbed into the bed next to Jess, taking the younger man into his arms. "You know you scared the shit out of me, don't you?"

Jesse's blue eyes looked up at him, full of questions.

"You weren't breathing, you were still…" Brennan drifted off as he looked at the damaged flesh of his face. "Are you hurting?"

"A little, not much," Jesse reassured, though he doubted his voice was convincing.

Gently Brennan traced some of the less brutal looking gashes, "The guys name was Ryan Miller, an empath. He was an experiment gone wrong at Genomex. They fucked up his head, and then let him go. He could tell who the New Mutants were and he went after them. Don't know why. He died, I…I saw him on you and…it was to much for him. What he do to you?"

"Nothing much, just tried to kill me and rape me…" Jesse said his body shuttering.

Brennan stiffened and he breathed in harshly.

"I'm alright, he never got a chance to do anything," Jesse reassured.

"I could have lost you," Brennan said.

"But you didn't, I'm here."

"Yeah, but you weren't breathing, he had his hands on you…I could have lost you."

"Brennan…."

"You're suppose to be the invincible one! The one who can get through anything, and I'm suppose to make sure you do."

"I'm fine, I'm alive, I'm here."

"Jess, I could have lost you!"

"You keep… saying that…Brennan…" Jess said between coughs. Brennan reached over and picked up the glass, holding it for Jesse. When he was done, Brennan replaced the glass and Jesse continued. "You keep saying that Brennan, but I'm not going to leave you."

"I was scared, Jesse, just the thought of losing you…I was so scared."

"You won't Brennan, as long as you want me, you won't."

"I love you Jesse, you know that?"

"I've suspected," Jesse said sleepily.

Gently, Brennan kissed unmarked flesh. "Go to sleep, we'll both be here when you wake up."

Jesse gave him a small smile and leaned his head against Brennan's chest and closed his eyes. He's last thought was, 'He's got me.'

The End


End file.
